Boredom
by Error Cannot Reach Author
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee all some how end up at hogwarts. What houses will they be in?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

Why the exorcists decided to go to hogwarts no one can say. When ever someone asked they would all reply that they were bored. But surely they wouldn't go for such a petty reason. Would they? Many suspected that akuma had been appearing there and that's why they went but others say it would be a vacation of sorts for them. Either way they were welcomed with open arms.

**Snape's pov**

_What the hell! Who are these people_? He stared at the group of teenagers who had suddenly appeared in front of hogwarts. The blinding light that had signified their arrival had finally died down and he was able to fully see them.

There was one girl with long dark hair dressed in a long sleeve jacket with a matching skirt. She seemed to be all smiles. Next to her was a tall redheaded boy. One eye was covered with an eyepatch and he seemed to be provoking the man next to him. Though he could have been mistaken for a girl due to his long hair which was tied up in a ponytail. He had a sword attached to his waist which it seemed his hand was inching toward. And lastly there was a petite looking boy who couldn't be more than fourteen hiding behind them all. All three boys were wearing matching jackets. The only difference being the buttons on the little one's jacket. Instead of silver it had golden buttons.

Now that his inspection of the four seemingly harmless teenagers was complete. More or less. He tried to figure how the hell they got there. He didn't see any wands or any vehicle that could have brought them to the entrance of hogwarts. And just when he was about to call for Dumbledore, the youngest stepped forward.

"Hello! We came to enroll here. So if you could just point us in the right direction it would be really helpful." He stated. He silenced his friends who were bickering behind him before turning back to face him. And frankly Snape didn't know what to do. Should he point them in the opposite direction or take them to the headmaster, he wasn't sure. Thankfully, Dumbledore appeared right then and took the matter out of his hands.

He could only watch as he not only welcome them but also lead them inside talking about how they were just in time for the sorting. The door closed behind them leaving poor Snape outside trying to figure out what the hell happened.

**Allen's pov**

_Hmm. I think I smell food. Everyone won't miss me if I take a small detour. I'm sure I'll find them eventually._ And following his nose, he found his way to the kitchen. Which he found with surprisingly little difficulty. How he would find his way back to his friends would be a different story with his horrible sense of direction.

**Lavi's pov**

_Yes we are in! Man the beansprout has the most awesome ideas, after me of course. Now we just have to be sorted. Let's see. Lion good. Eagle and Badger ok. And snake bad. Got it. This is going to be so much fun... Wait were is Allen! He was complaining about how he needed to eat on the way here..._

He looked all around but his short little buddy was nowhere to be found. It seemed like everyone else hadn't noticed yet. But he had little time to worry before he was called up to the sorting hat. Almost immediately the hat called out Gryffindor. After him Lenalee was called up were she got the same result.

"Walker, Allen." The old woman called out. Silence followed. Only then did he remember and Lenalee and Kanda noticed that the beansprout was still gone. The old woman took it in stride however and simply called Kanda up. Again Gryffindor was called out by the magical hat. And just as Kanda went to sit down with them at the Gryffindor table Allen rushed in. His clothes were worse for wear and he was quickly wiping his mouth as he hurried to the front.

He seemed to know what to do as he went up to sit on the stool in the front. The hat went over his snow white hair and he seemed to be conversing with it as everyone sat on the edge of their seats. Watching to see what house this bold newcomer would be in. The three watched their friend sit there for a minute. And another minute. And then another minute. Lavi sweatdropped. _Hey buddy you okay there. What is taking him so long? He has to be in the same house as us. Or hufflepuff since he prizes his friends so much. Gosh the suspense is killing me._

"Slytherin," the hat sang. Allen smiled. He walked calmly over to the slytherin table as they all watched in horror. How could this innocent looking kid end up there. Even the slytherins stared as he took his seat.

"Well then lets eat. Shall we?" Dumbledore broke the silence. He sat back down. The rest of the school took this as a sign to stop looking and they all dug in. That is except for three exorcists who just continued to stare at their cute, innocent looking friend who dug into his food like he hadn't eaten since last week. He glanced up at them and smiled.

_Why does his smile seem even more mischievous than usual? What has the world come too? Allen... _

**A/N: Hello. Well I kind of wanted to see Allen sorted into slytherin. I mean sure he is the sweetest kid around. But c'mon, what about his dark side and the fact he is a Noah. Anyway hope you liked it. If I get enough reviews I might continue it. Just saying. Don't know what I would do but I would continue it. So bye and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman or Harry potter since I forgot that in the first chapter.**

_Wow this was totally worth the trip. Look at their expressions. Haha. Kinda surprised that the Bakanda is in Gryffindor though. Well I guess he does have a good heart nonetheless. But dude c'mon, Lavi, at least, has seen my dark side. It can't be that shocking. Wonder why everyone else is shocked though? I almost want to turn to one and say 'didn't your parents tell you it's rude to stare.' Haha. Thank goodness I convinced Dumbledore to let us stay. This should prove most interesting. Oh look the Bakanda and them are staring._

Allen smiled at them. Trying to hide how amused he was at the whole situation. But he knew he was probably failing. Since Lavi seemed to be starting to panic. Even Dumbledore seemed to be shocked. Along with a majority of the staff. But Allen dismissed all of it and turned back to the table that had magically had food appear.

_Yay food! I know I ate earlier but I think I can go for dessert. I do have a parasitic weapon. I wonder if they could make food fall down from the sky and still be safe to eat. That would be awesome. Glad I brought Timcampy though. It should be amusing to record their reactions after we leave the great hall. And maybe I can get a map of the school or something cause this place is huge. I'm surprised I found my way to the kitchen with no trouble. Well, not that surprised. I think I found my new best friends though. Dobby seemed to be most helpful. Even if sort of annoying seeing that he wouldn't stop talking about 'Harry Potter.' _

"Hello. I see you are a new student. You are welcome to join me and my friends if you want. Don't want to fall in with the wrong sort afterall." A pale boy stated nonchalantly while his goons backed him up. Allen glanced up from his precious food. Across the hall he saw a dark haired boy along with his two friends, a brown haired girl and a redheaded boy, snort in obvious disgust. _Well that can't be good news. I want to get information from both of them. Guess it's time to play my cute, innocent, 'I don't know what the hell to do', and 'everyone is my friend' card._

"Oh really. That is rather kind of you. My friends and I just got here tonight and they are all over at that other table. I'm not sure why everyone seems shocked that I am here. Was it something I did?" Allen tilted his head to stare up at them. Making sure his blue-gray eyes had the most effect. His smile on full blast. They stared at him. Some even started to back away since his smile was so bright.

"Um. It was nothing you did. My name is Draco by the way. You are Allen, I presume. That's too bad that your friends aren't with you. But it's okay. We will show you what to do around here." Draco smirked. Allen nodded before turning back to his rapidly disappearing food. Draco and company walked back to their seats at the obvious dismissal.

**Harry's pov**

_What the hell! How could that kid end up in slytherin? He can't be more than thirteen. And he seems nothing like all the other slytherins. He just seems to like food. A lot. I wonder if him and his friends will be okay since they are in Gryffindor. Oh Draco is going and trying to charm him into being his friend. How pathetic. _

The golden trio watched as Draco talked to the new kid before going back to his seat. Turning to look further down their table they saw that the white haired boy's friends were still in shock. The girl seemed on verge of a panic attack along with the boy with an eyepatch. The other boy just seemed sort of pissed. If they had looked closely they might have noticed him muttering about no soba.

And all the while, the pale boy at the slytherin table just watched as he cleared the table of food.

**A/N: Hello people. I am really happy with the number of reviews that I got. Please keep it up. I don't know about pairing. I was thinking about this being a friendship story but if enough people ask for pairings I will not deny. If you don't want it to be a pairing say so. Anyway, I am doing a marathon of updating all my ongoing figs today. And this was the second to last. One more to go. So bye and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own with Harry Potter or Dgrayman.**

**Lavi's pov**

_Cool we can leave now. God there a lot of students. At least Allen is easy to find with his white hair and all. But then again he is really short. He is a beansprout after all. Kanda shoved past him. Knocking him down into one of the leftovers dishes. Lavi slowly got up, picking some food out of his hair when he looked down only to see Allen right there._

"Jesus Christ! Dude you do not just do that to someone." Lavi tried to calm done his heart so he wouldn't die early from a heart attack. Wouldn't be fair to the ladies after all.

"Hmm. Sorry what was that? I was sort of looking at the food." Allen stared at one of the pieces still stuck in Lavi's hair. It was dangling and moments away from falling to the floor if Lavi didn't get it soon. And Allen was debating on whether he should dive down with his mouth open.

"Che. Beansprout didn't you eat the entire table and and a few kids? Where the hell were you?"

"Bakan-"

"Come on you guys. Calm down. We are guests here after all."

"Sorry Lenalee but I was going to say I was down in the kitchen. I made some new friends there. People who like me for who I am. Who actually like the fact I have a healthy appetite." Allen entered a epic hero pose. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Healthy appetite my ass."

"Wait so you are telling me that you were at the kitchen little buddy. And that is why you ditched us."

"Of course he would ditch us for food. Hell he would probably change sides if they offered enough food."

"I resent that statement." Allen glared at Kanda.

"But you don't deny it either. Do you?"

"C'mon Allen would never do that. Right beansprout?" Lavi stared at Allen who only looked down.

"Anyway... can I have that piece of food stuck on your head?"

"Wait you would? And what food, I got it all off."

"No of course not. They don't have nearly enough food. But yeah you still have food on you."

"Wait they actually tried!? When did that happen?" They all chorused together. Allen just grabbed a piece of food left on the table.

"Well you know how we fought them a lot. Everytime they would offer a lot more food..."

"How the hell did we not notice that? You would always seem to move far away when you fought. And you looked hungry. Oh my God." There was a moment of silence.

"Damn this food is good." Allen yelled out. "Don't wait up. I need to go see my friends."

So they all watched as their sweet little friend ran out of the room. A common thought was how he managed to find the kitchen. And another was how the hell they would make it to the dormitory since everyone had already left when they were talking.

**Harry's pov**

"Oh look guys, the new people showed up." Harry looked up from the book (yes a book) that Ron had shown him.

_Oh my gosh. They look tired out. I saw that they had talked to their friend earlier. I wonder if that had anything to do with it. And what was that golden ball hovering around them. It was too big to be a snitch. Well our first day of classes should be interesting. Potions with slytherin._

And so he turned back to the actually very interesting book.

**A/N: Hello people. Sorry it took so long. I try and post later today if I get enough reviews. Anyway I have a poll up for the story I should write next so vote please. And I will make a poll later for pairings in this story. But there will be no pairings across series. So no Harry/Allen. Just so you know. So bye and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Harry Potter. Not Dgrayman. Not my copy of Lord of the Flies. Only my kindle and ipod. What a sad life. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Harry's pov**

Breakfast had been entertaining to say the least. Was it the fact that the boy named Allen had eaten half the food on the table? It even seemed like he had entered a eating competition with Crabbe and Boyle. He won. And everyone else at the slytherin table looked absolutely disgusted. He would have laughed too if he hadn't lost his appetite like everyone else who could see the pale boy. Even Ron had to stop eating so he wouldn't throw up. And that was a feat in itself. Which reminded him that he needed to return the book back to him.

And then after that whole fiasco was over, he had observed Allen start talking with the golden ball that was following him. He had appeared to be laughing at whatever he could see inside. And he had glanced over at his friends right before he left the great hall and burst out laughing. All the while his friends just poked at the food they had in front of them. The boy with the katana telling (yelling at) his friends about how there was no soba and that he wouldn't eat this disgusting crap.

Harry felt sort of offended. He ate this 'crap' all the time and it was delicious if he said so himself. And he wasn't just saying that because he knew who was preparing the food. It was because he could be grateful for this slop cause of his horrible childhood. And it seemed like the new kids were spoiler brats. How about they try being someone who everyone looks up to and have to deal with all the problems he grew up with. No parents. His cousin. Being locked in a closet. It wasn't like they were experimented on when they were little or something. Right?

**Time Skip (potions class ^_^)**

Harry and his friends took a seat but with it being only two to a table they were seperated. And it was Harry who was the odd man out this time. Unfortunately, everyone else was paired up. The only person who wasn't there yet was Allen. Thankfully, Snape wasn't there either so it was unlikely that he would get in trouble if he rushed in right now.

Looking at the wall, Harry tried to calm down and get his emotions under check. In a few seconds he would get to meet the one person who had made gossip run around like crazy in the day or so he had been there. And he was as excited as a little kid at a candy store. Finally someone else was taking all the attention away from him. Not that everyone would think this way but he was. Oh dang he was acting like a rabid fangirl. Not something that was high on his bucketlist but he could cross it off nonetheless.

And while he had been daydreaming Allen had slipped into the seat next to him. If all of a sudden seeing a blur of white that almost resembled a ghost didn't scare then nothing could. But it did so it seems like the golden boy did get scared. Oh well, so much for that idea.

"Hello! My name is Allen Walker. And your's is..." Harry looked at the young boy and couldn't help but smile. I mean who couldn't resist if the adorable, cute, always young Allen Walker flashed his brilliant smile at you. Hell it was a miracle that he didn't give out a fangirl squeal and promptly glomped the general. Seeing him from a distance did not do him justice.

He almost looked like he was too big for the smaller robes but these were not the right size either. And overall it just gave him the appearance of a little kid trying to fit into his older sibling's clothes. With his cute, innocent face he could get away with wearing rags if he had to. And he was in slytherin! What had the world come to!?

Coming back to his senses he realized Allen still was expecting an answer. And even looked like he was getting a little annoyed and frustrated at being ignored for so long. Promptly grabbing his hand he shook it for all he was worth. And stopped only when Snape came into the room. Whispering he told Allen his name was Harry.

But, of course, Snape saw and promptly deducted 10 points from Gryffindor and awarded another 10 points to Allen for not talking and for being on time to class. Sitting back Harry tried to process what just happened. Which wasn't working out so well. He though for a second that Allen had looked a bit smug. But he convinced himself that it was just a trick of the light. Don't you just hate when that happens.

**A/N: Hello people! Sorry for taking so long. I have a short explanation for why: Battle Royale, Lord of the Flies, work, and some projects thrown in for fun. Was great really. That is except for the last two things. But since I had some time I decided to update for you lovely people. Please vote on the poll I have up. And I am just going to leave this a friendship fic cause I have pairings in my other stories. Wonderful reason, right? Go Giants! For all you Giant fans out there. Listened to some of the game in my Spanish class. Was great! Anyway please review and tell me if you liked the chapter. And I would like to know what book of Harry Potter you would like this to be. In the case that I might actually make a plot for this. Oh the horror! And the rest of the potions class will probably be posted in the next chapter. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own either story line. And I apologize beforehand for the shortness of this chapter.**

**Allen's pov**

So far this had to be my favorite class. Granted this is my first lesson in general. But what is not to like about potions class? Some kids have their potion explode in their face. Others just don't get it at all. And there is always that unlucky individual who gets paired with me. Today's victim is the one person I have been wanting to talk to. Harry Potter.

I would just starting questioning him but he has the most dumbstruck expression on his face since Snape took points from his house. And I got some due to being here on time. Haha what a laugh. I got here exactly a second before he did but I am not one to complain when the occasional good thing happens to me. Cause they definitely don't come often enough. And when they do it tends to be like 'oh your friend is still alive! Yay! Time to celebrate! Well except for you Allen. Not old enough.'

What the hell do they know anyway? I could beat them all up any day. Just because of a stupid age limit. I can hold my liquor much better then you old geezers! Just because of that one time when things got out of hand you feel the need to totally cut me off. Messed up. Anyway, back to the subject on hand. Good things rarely happen.

It is a proven fact. I was abandoned as a child. Taken in by this weird guy who eventually kicked the bucket and left me alone yet again. In my pain and misery I receive the chance to bring back the one semi-constant in my life. Well we all know how well that ended up. I got picked up by Cross. Why I let him take me I will never know? I never look back at that moment and not regret my lack of action.

Then after being ditched in India, I make my way to the Black Order due to there not bring anything better to do. Where I meet some people who claim that they know me and that we are all best buds. Fight a bunch of people and get my ass whooped part of the time. Way worse then some of the street fights I have been in. And then find out that I was some pawn in the minds of the people closest to me. Do some stupid stuff then run away from my troubles. Get caught. Somehow save the day and decided to treat myself to this lovely little vacation.

Maybe things are finally looking up for me since this adventure has been nothing but fun for me so far. I smile brightly, in contrast with the gloomy atmosphere that is emitting from at least half of the class. A quarter of that possibly coming from Harry alone. If that was even possible. I could see him glancing at his friends who were having a hell of a long time completing the objective. The boy just plain didn't understand English it seemed. And the girl was over complicating everything, which certaintly wasn't helping the redhead.

"Hey Harry, do you know how my friends are holding up? I haven't really gotten to talk to them that much since we came." Harry turned to look at me and our completed potion. Perfectly done, I might add.

"Oh I don't know. But they seemed sort of worn out the other day. Any idea why?" For a moment I pretended to think about it.

"Well we did sort of rush over here. They decided to come with me on my vacation." I smiled while he just looked confused about what I just said.

"Wait...vacation? Why would you come here...?" He contemplated for a second why we would do such a thing but gave up and turned to me for an answer.

"Because I want a break. And simply because I was bored." The class ended right after I finished talking. And boy was it fun leaving him confused. I walked out with a big smile on my face. Just a quarter of an inch away from being a smirk.

**A/N: Hello potential reviewers. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was really late. My parents found out about fanfiction and well they weren't happy. But they only found my other account so all good. Yay the Giants won the world series! Review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Cause if I did I would die of shock and not be able to write this.**

**Kanda's pov**

_Ugh they need to invest in making soba. It is the one essential that every place should have. Without it there would be chaos worldwide. How do they think some of the greatest wars were resolved? With soba of course. Sitting down and eating it calmed the mind of everyone and they came to a logical conclusion._

_And I could really use some soba right now. Cause how else would I deal with the issue known as Allen Walker. If I don't have a hot bowl of it in my hands soon than I'm afraid it will be nighttime for him permanently. And that would be such a shame since everyone seems to like him so much._

Pulling down the book that we needed I stalked back towards the library table we were sitting at. It was only us here. Well there was the frizzy brown haired girl racing down each aisle. A giant stack of books appearing each time she came back to her table. You would think that she would be done with all her work by now. And maybe she was but that begged the question what she was still doing here.

"What is with her?"

"Hmm. Oh the girl. I think she is in our house. She hangs out with the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Lavi said after glancing up from this weird book with weird colored ink. I'm not even sure where we got it.

"Why do you want to know? You like her Yu-chan?" The rabbit said as he tensed to run.

"No. How much work do we have left though?" Sitting up straight so there would be less chance of me falling asleep and being abandoned by my friends for all eternity.

"Hmm seeing that the most you've contributed, Kanda, is a stack of books we don't even know will work. Cmon start helping with answering." Lenalee pushed one of the stacks towards me.

"What's up guys?" The beansprout said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Oh you aren't done. Ha finished that work hours ago. People seem to like helping me."

Clenching my hands around the book I was holding, I stared at the back of his annoying white head. Whispering happy thoughts to keep from going bezerk. But I could slowly feel my sense of control slipping out of my hands. Counting down the seconds.

"Hey Bakanda! You ok? You started a countdown outloud. Did you make a bomb or something?" He laughed. Hell they all started laughing. Which only made my counting speed up. It was hilarious how quickly their smiles faded.

"Ok calm down Bakanda! We were just joking around. No need to harm innocent bystanders. Do you really want to hurt this poor girl?" Allen grabbed the brown haired girl. Spinning her around so that she faced the lot of us. "And do you really want to have us kicked out? This is my vacation! Don't ruin it for me. I was kind enough to invite all of you."

**Hermonie's pov**

_What the hell!? Why would this be a vacation for him? And why the hell is he talking about a bomb? Hmm the long haired guy's eyebrow is twitching. Well that cant be a good sign. To make an understatement._

Taking in the scene in front of her. She started memorizing everything to take back to the boys. Cause I mean, what else could she do in a situation like this. If she couldn't help herself against a troll could she really do any better against Kanda.

A/N: Yeah I know. Short. Been sort of busy. -shifts eyes- Anyway I may post more today cause it's a short school day. Oh and yeah I wrote this like an hour before I am supposed to get up. Really should stop doing that. But for me to write more, cause for some reason you people seem to like my story thus far, then please review. I need motivation to write! Oh and as to my other stories if you read them, I am planning to update all before Christmas. So review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Cause well then everything that could go wrong would go wrong all the time. **

**Hmm Allen's pov cause I feel like it**

"It's my vacation! Why cant they make sure I have fun?" I screamed into my pillow some more for the fun of it before rolling over laughing. After the Kanda bomb failed to explode at the end of the countdown he went crazy and it seemed like he was really trying to kill me. But since I knew I was too awesome to die well I didn't die.

But I really need to hook him up with some soba. I may have forgotten to mention to him that Dobby had made some soba and it tasted delicious. Ok well maybe I should leave that last part out. No need to give another reason for the Kanda bomb to come out. Though he doesn't seem to need a reason to come out. We had been doing some harmless chatting.

And it's a good thing I pushed the girl out of the way fast enough. I did not need that coming out of my pocket. Cause all I had there was money for food when we left here. And that was not something I would be parting with anytime soon. Though the earl had said he would devote ten akumas to prepare food for me if I joined his side. Hmm shame I turned it down. It would come in handy for when I was hungry and when I wanted to play with things of the same strength. My friends were not even close.

The one thing that they did have an abundance of was... drumroll please... spare time. Ok maybe not so much spare time but I got a lot at least. Which I put to good use as I played prank after prank on them. Ahh good times. I could practically see it all happen again. Hmm I should do that again. As long as it didn't interfere with our stay here then I'm sure it would be fine.

Hmm what to do?

**A/N: I am mad at a majority of you. But thank you pathless for reviewing. Anyway I'm not really one to hold a grudge. Wait no I am. But regardless please tell me what kind of prank you would want Allen to play and then I'll match it to some weird character you would probably expect. Or not expect. Depends on the prank. Anywho review please. And sorry (maybe not really) for the short chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series. **

**Kanda's pov**

The damn beansprout had frickin left me in the forest. The Forbidden Forest! Why the hell do they have a Forbidden Forest?!

I mean I can stand (barely) the fact that they have magic. And even that any food you could possibly want (except soba) could appear with no warning. But this is a bit much.

I took out mugen and started to use it to slash through some of the vines that were blocking my way. I wasnt entirely clear if I was going the correct way but it didn't bother me much. He was probably watching. Maybe even trying to record me. I didn't want to appear nervous. Which I definitely wasn't!

But it was sort of daunting that I didn't hear any animals. A second after having that thought I was surprised to hear a growl. It sounded like Allen's stomach. I turned in the direction that it came from and hurried to it. I caught a glimpse of his white hair disappearing behind a tree.

I struggled to keep it within my sight. Soon it came to a stop at what appeared as a pool of water. It seemed as if I wasn't chasing Allen but a unicorn though. It had turned to face me. I could have sworn it had a sinister grin as I came closer. However when I got within five feet it took off again.

Too tired and thirsty to continue running around this accursed forest I sat beside the little pool. I leaned over to drink some of the water when I felt something tap my shoulder. Glancing over my shoulder I saw nothing and decided it must have been a leaf.

After a few seconds more I felt something tap my other shoulder. Jumping around I saw giant legs that led to a giant body and head. I took mugen back out and raised it threateningly while I took a step backward. I happened to forget about the pool though so before I knew it I had slipped backwards.

As I slowly sunk further down I heard the stomach growl of the giant that was staring at me. It sounded ridiculously similar to Allen. I would have cursed but at that moment the beast reached down and picked me up.

**A/N: I'm so sorry. First for not updating. And also for updating while upset. Hehe guess not the best idea for a humor story. Anyway I guess I'll do year five. But if you want to prank past teachers (who are still alive) then I'm sure I could find a way to do it. Cause I like the thought of pranks and the ones you have suggested. Hmm I didn't have access to Internet when I wrote this and hence not your suggestions so I'm unsure who's idea this was. I just sort of remembered off the top of my head so... Anyway please review and/or favorite and/or follow.**


End file.
